


Through the Wrong Door

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harem, Gen, Implied/Referenced Amicicide, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Persona 3 AU story examines what may have happened if Yukari defeated Aigis during the events of The Answer. Written in the style of Persona 3 with script formatting and multiple dialogue paths.





	Through the Wrong Door

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally intended as the script for a text-based game.

INTRODUCTION

 

_Remember that you will die..._

_Remember..._

> Your senses return to you as you regain consciousness.

> You're disoriented. _Where am I?_ Who _am I?_

> You vaguely recognize the texture of the floor beneath you...

> The thick atmosphere feels so familiar...

...!?

> Suddenly, all of your memories come flooding back to you.

> The events of the past year, the trials and tragedies...

> The people you met, the bonds you forged...

> The choice you made, and finally, that one fateful night...

> The battle at the top of Tartarus against Death itself.

> And then... nothing.

...

> You're unsure of what happened...

> But you feel as though you shouldn't be here.

...

> You look around.

> _Is this Tartarus?_ It's hard to say.

> The structure looks the same, but you can't see through to the open air beyond.

> You could be deep underground for all you know.

> _Are there Shadows here?_ You feel for you belt...

> Your Evoker is there. You draw it, and point it at your temple...

_Click!_

...

> Well, at least Messiah's here to keep you company.

> As your Persona fizzles away, you hear something around the corner...

> You try to approach it cautiously... but it takes the initiative.

> It's unlike any Shadow you've seen before...

 

[BATTLE]

 

> ...That was definitely not a Shadow.

> Its affinities were all wrong, and upon defeating it – rather than evaporating – it simply collapsed.

> But, you _did_ defeat it.

> Maybe next time you won't be so lucky...

...

...

... 

> You continue to explore the dungeon.

> If you can't find some way out of here, you will surely succumb to exhaustion.

> As you round a corner, something shuffles in your blind spot.

...!?

> You're being grappled!

> ...But after a few moments, you realize the intent is not hostile.

FAMILIAR VOICE: *chuckles* Be careful not to strangle him, Yukari. That would defeat the point in all of this.

> As your "assailant" releases you, you recognize her as Yukari Takeba.

YUKARI: *giggles* Sorry.

> Yukari's expression is warm and excited.

YUKARI: I just can't believe it's really you, Minato. You're alive!

> _Alive?_ What is she implying...?

> As Yukari embraces you again, you see her companion...

MITSURU KIRIJO: It's good to see you again, Arisato.

> Mitsuru gives you a reserved smile.

YUKARI: We missed you so much. It's been so hard since you left us...

>...Okay, _that's_ not ambiguous.

 

[PATH ONE] "What do you mean?"

> Yukari and Mitsuru exchange a nervous glance.

YUKARI: Well, it's just that-

MITSURU: Yukari... he might not know the whole truth.

YUKARI: But how is that possible? He was right there with us-

MITSURU: We don't fully understand the nature of this place. Maybe... there's a time displacement between us, or something.

YUKARI: But he should know what happened-

MITSURU: All that matters now is that we find a way out of here.

> Yukari reluctantly nods in agreement.

 

[PATH TWO] "Did I... die?"

> Yukari looks confused... and heartbroken.

MITSURU: Wha- what's the last thing do you remember?

> The battle with Nyx, you explain to them.

YUKARI: B-but nothing after that?

MITSURU: Arisato... this is going to be difficult for you to hear-

> Yukari averts her eyes in fright.

MITSURU: You died on the fifth of March.

> ...Your world shatters.

MITSURU: You defeated Nyx... but apparently it cost you your life.

> Mitsuru looks away in sadness.

YUKARI: ...But none of that matters now! You're alive. Now all we need to do is find a way out of this place.

MITSURU: ...Yes.

 

> You tell them about your battle earlier.

MITSURU: That confirms the readings I've been getting from Artemisia. There are enemies here, but they're unlike what we encountered before.

YUKARI: But we can defeat them, right? We can still use our Personas...

MITSURU: Arisato, are you still able to wield multiple Personas?

> You tell them you can only summon Messiah right now.

MITSURU: Hm... then we may be at a tactical disadvantage.

YUKARI: But there's three of us! Can't we just gang up on them?

MITSURU: That might not work. The affinity readings I'm getting... it's possible the right combination of spells could tear right through our defenses.

YUKARI: Seriously!?

MITSURU: Yes. Especially for you, Yukari... I'm sensing your Ice resistance is sharply reduced. You may not survive a single hit of Ice magic.

> Yukari feigns smugness to Mitsuru.

YUKARI: Well that's convenient.

MITSURU: ...A-At any rate, we should find a way to compensate for this.

YUKARI: How did you get new Personas before, Minato?

> You tell them you don't think it's possible here.

> It's strange that Igor and Elizabeth haven't contacted you...

MITSURU: There might be another way... I'm not sensing the same hostility from these enemies that I got from the Shadows in Tartarus.

YUKARI: But Minato said he was attacked-

MITSURU: Out of fear, I think. Just because a cornered animal lashes out, doesn't mean that it's malicious.

YUKARI: So what?

MITSURU: It's possible... we may be able to recruit them.

YUKARI: You mean have them fight for us?

MITSURU: If we can somehow establish trust... fighting for us may be preferable to defeat.

YUKARI: *sigh* I just hope you're right, senpai. If we can't get out of here, then...

MITSURU: ...Are you feeling regret?

> Yukari's expression shifts toward anger.

YUKARI: No, I didn't say that. ...Do you?

> Mitsuru doesn't answer.

> You ask to know what's going on.

YUKARI: We'll explain later. Right now, I want to focus on getting out of here.

> You agree to head out.

 

[END SCENE]

 

 

 

ACT ONE

 

> Your first major test has just concluded.

...

> Yukari seems relieved.

YUKARI: Maybe there _is_ a light at the end of the tunnel.

MITSURU: I'm getting similar enemy readings from the next floor. Hopefully we can defeat those ones in the same manner...

YUKARI: ...Are you feeling better about all this now?

> Mitsuru keeps silent.

> You demand an explanation once again.

YUKARI: Yeah, I figure we owe you that.

...

MITSURU: It all started on the night of March 31st. We had just spent the day preparing to move out of the Dorm...

YUKARI: It was pretty convenient we were all together...

MITSURU: Yes. For when the clock struck midnight, the day reverted. We were living the 31st over and over...

YUKARI: We didn't know what to think. And that's when Metis appeared-

MITSURU: Aigis' sister. She tried to kill us, if I recall...

YUKARI: We also discovered the Desert of Doors... kinda like Tartarus, but underneath the Dorm.

> They explain how your teammates fought their way through the dungeons, facing a revelation about one's past at points along the way.

YUKARI: All the while, we kept seeing a figure... it looked like you.

MITSURU: And at the end of it all, we were given a choice.

> Mitsuru's expression darkens, as does Yukari's.

MITSURU: We could either leave the Dorm, returning to normal life, or...

YUKARI: ...Or we could go back to the moment when we fought Nyx, and possibly try to save you.

MITSURU: Almost everyone wanted the former...

> Mitsuru looks to Yukari expectantly.

YUKARI: _I_ wanted to see you again, Minato.

MITSURU: We... fought each other. I decided to help Yukari-

YUKARI: You should've seen Aigis. She got the same power that you had, to use multiple Personas. And her sister was no slouch, either...

MITSURU: But we prevailed. And afterwards... our friends were not returned to us.

YUKARI: They turned into _fire._ It was... weird.

MITSURU: So we stepped through the door alone-

YUKARI: Oh c'mon senpai, you skipped the best part.

> Yukari has a mischievous glint in her eyes.

MITSURU: Hm?

YUKARI: We didn't think we would win. But Mitsuru-senpai made sure of it.

> You look at Mitsuru inquisitively.

MITSURU: I-I... threw a Charm spell. ...It nailed both of them.

> You stare incredulously at Mitsuru. She looks away.

 

[PATH ONE] "So Marin Karin actually worked for once?"

> Mitsuru scowls at you.

MITSURU: ...I know you guys like to make fun of me for using my ailment spells, but they're actually tactically superior-

YUKARI: Yeah, when they _work!_ *snorts*

MITSURU: W-well sure, there's chance of failure associated with them... but if you weigh that against the reward-

YUKARI: *giggles* Oh admit it, senpai, you just want the Shadows to fall in love with you.

MITSURU: ...Would that be so wrong?

> Yukari gleams at Mitsuru mockingly.

YUKARI: ...Well I mean, it's not like that love is _genuine._

> Yukari's expression is pure venom.

> What the hell is going on now...?

> ... _Could they know?_

YUKARI: Y'know... I don't really feel like getting into this right now.

MITSURU: Let's keep moving, then.

> You agree to move on.

 

[END SCENE]

 

 

 

ACT TWO

 

> Another enemy has fallen. You're free to move on.

...

> You've been dreading this moment...

YUKARI: Minato... I think we need to talk.

> Yukari looks serious. Mitsuru... seems strangely bemused.

YUKARI: I can't believe you. ...I bared my _soul_ to you, and for what-

> You inquire as to what's going-

YUKARI: You know _damn well_ what I'm talking about!

MITSURU: ...We know now that you were romantically involved with both of us last year.

YUKARI: It's worse than that! Fuuka, too? And Chihiro Fushimi, Yuko Nishiwaki...

MITSURU: I've even heard some strange rumors about you and Ms. Toriumi.

YUKARI: ...What!? You mean Kenji rubbed off on you!?

MITSURU: *chuckles* I almost admire your brazenness.

YUKARI: What do you have to say for yourself!?

 

[PATH ONE] "So what?"

> Yukari lets out an exasperated sigh.

YUKARI: You don't even care. ...Why am I not surprised?

 

[PATH TWO] "I did not have intimate relations with those women."

> Mitsuru tries really hard to stifle her laughter.

YUKARI: ...Oh go to hell, Minato!

 

MITSURU: Mm.

> Yukari looks questioningly at Mitsuru.

YUKARI: ...Why do I get the feeling you're not as angry as I am, senpai?

MITSURU: Oh, that's because his... _infidelity_... doesn't change what he did for me this past year.

YUKARI: Well it does for me.

> Yukari actually seems to be crying a little.

YUKARI: I trusted you, Minato; that's why I chose to open up to you. But you betrayed me, and now I'll never forgive you.

MITSURU: ...Yeah, whatever.

> It surprises you to hear your words coming from Mitsuru's mouth.

> ...But not nearly as much as it surprises Yukari.

YUKARI: _What_ is your problem!? Why are you so heartless?

MITSURU: Yukari, if you were really that angry with Arisato, we wouldn't be standing here. So just drop it.

> You nod in agreement. Anything to end this nightmare.

YUKARI: ...Obviously you don't love him like I do.

MITSURU: Hmph... maybe not.

> After giving Yukari some time to cool down, you agree to move on.

 

[END SCENE]

 

 

 

ACT THREE

 

> Three for three. You seem to be on a roll.

...

> Yukari looks exhausted... and a little timid.

YUKARI: Um... after last time... I feel like I need a moment to myself.

MITSURU: That's fine, Yukari. Take all the time you need.

YUKARI: Sorry...

> Yukari walks away. You turn to Mitsuru...

> She's standing maybe a foot away, staring into your eyes.

...!!

> Mitsuru kisses you hard on the lips!

MITSURU: I still love you, Minato... even after everything you've done.

> You feel a twinge of guilt. But it's like a drop of water in the ocean that is your melted heart.

MITSURU: I want to be with you. ...We can visit all those fast food places again, and go for a ride on my motorcycle...

> Mitsuru's childlike joy is beautiful.

MITSURU: ...But it's not to be.

> Her expression darkens. She seems to be thinking.

MITSURU: ...I never told you what Yukari did for me, last year after my father died. I had fallen into a deep depression. I thought my life was over... While we were alone in Kyoto, I confessed to her that I had no reason to go on living.

> Mitsuru chuckles.

MITSURU: And you know what she did? She slapped me across the face! Can you believe it?

> She touches her cheek... no doubt where the connection was made.

MITSURU: She told me I should keep fighting, so that my father's sacrifice wouldn't be in vain. ...She probably saved my life. And I've been in her debt ever since.

> Mitsuru smiles in admiration.

MITSURU: She's the closest friend I have now. So I knew I had to be there for her...

> Her expression turns serious.

MITSURU: You have to understand, Minato... I didn't expect us to win. That certainly wasn't my intention. Aigis had acquired your full powers, and she had proven herself a capable leader. I knew Yukari would lose, and when she did... I didn't want her to be isolated.

> Mitsuru is trembling.

MITSURU: I gambled. I thought, after we lost, that I could be there for her. ...But I was wrong, and now I fear the cost may have been too high.

> Mitsuru seems distraught. You should say something to comfort her.

 

[PATH ONE] "We'll find a way to make it right."

> Mitsuru gives you a grim look.

MITSURU: Yes. ...I suppose we will.

> The sound of footsteps signals Yukari's return.

MITSURU: Yukari... were you listening in on us?

YUKARI: Hm? O-Oh, no.

MITSURU: Are you ready to move on?

YUKARI: Yeah, let's keep at it...

> You feel like Yukari's not being completely honest.

...

> You agree to move on.

 

[PATH TWO] "I love you."

...!!

> Mitsuru pushes you up against the wall and wraps her hands around your throat!

MITSURU: _Don't say that! You should be dead! This was all a mistake-_

> Mitsuru releases you, and regains her composure.

> She smirks awkwardly as her trembling worsens.

MITSURU: ...We just had to get through that door. I didn't need to console Yukari. There would've been plenty of time for that later.

> You begin to seriously question Mitsuru's sanity as her smirk widens into a grin.

MITSURU: It would've been so easy to defeat Yukari on her own. And who knows, maybe with the full weight of the team against her, it wouldn't have come to blows at all. *chuckles* A world of possibilities; all I had to do was make the logical choice...

...

MITSURU: _And I went and fucked it all up!_

> The full weight of Mitsuru's guilt finally hits her, and she collapses to her knees.

...

> You can't remember seeing Mitsuru this way before.

> Even the grief of losing her father didn't have this effect on her.

...

> You hear footsteps. It seems Yukari has returned.

MITSURU: Yukari? ...H-How much did you hear?

YUKARI: All of it. So, you didn't help me because you agreed with me, but because you wanted to be a good friend, is that it?

MITSURU: Y-Yes.

> To your surprise, Yukari gets down on Mitsuru's level and embraces her.

YUKARI: It's okay senpai, I understand.

> Mitsuru finally relents on holding back her tears.

> ...For the first time, you feel like you're seeing the true strength of their friendship.

...

> When Mitsuru is ready, you agree to move on.

 

[END SCENE]

 

 

 

ACT FOUR

 

> Your lucky streak continues...

...

> Whatever tension there was between Yukari and Mitsuru seems to have subsided for now. But you still have questions...

 

[PATH ONE] "Help me understand why, Yukari."

> Yukari thinks for a moment...

YUKARI: I dunno... I guess I just wasn't ready for things to go back to normal. That month I spent without you... it was a real low point for me.

MITSURU: Yes... you seemed rather distant.

YUKARI: *chuckles* You don't have to be polite, senpai. ...I was a real bitch.

MITSURU: *laughs* You're being too hard on yourself.

YUKARI: Nah.

> You ask about your other "relationships"...

YUKARI: Yeah, that was part of it, too. I couldn't just let you go without getting an explanation. I guess I needed _closure_ or something...

> You try to explain the power of "bonds".

YUKARI: So... huh? Being close to people lets you have stronger Personas?

MITSURU: Interesting... I thought it might've been something like that.

YUKARI: So that's why...? Wow, you were really dedicated to your role as Leader, huh?

MITSURU: I had heard a few stories about you... like how you helped Odagiri, and Keisuke Hiraga. Then there was that business with the persimmon tree...

YUKARI: So it wasn't just girls...?

MITSURU: *smiles* It seems Arisato made it his personal mission to fix the world... at the same time as he was saving it.

YUKARI: Wow, Minato... I didn't know you had it in you.

 

[PATH TWO] "Are you alright, Mitsuru?"

MITSURU: I-I... I don't know.

> Mitsuru seems distant.

MITSURU: I thought I learned something after my father's death... but I guess not.

YUKARI: What do you mean, senpai?

MITSURU: I was so invested in helping my father; when he died, I didn't know what to do with myself.

YUKARI: ...And then you let it happen again, but with me?

> Mitsuru looks startled.

MITSURU: Y-Yes! ...Yes, that's it exactly.

YUKARI: You were afraid of losing me, as a friend. That's why you did what you did, even though it didn't make sense.

MITSURU: *nods* I'm not close to many people in my life. I can't explain why, but... I've never been good at making friends.

YUKARI: Most people are too intimidated by you, I guess.

MITSURU: No, it's not even that. I've just never felt _compelled_ to make friends before. But I understand now that I _need_ people in my life that I can rely on.

YUKARI: *sigh* I'm sorry it had to be me.

MITSURU: ...Well I'm not.

> You can feel the strength of their friendship.

 

[PATH THREE] "What's waiting for us at the end of this?"

...

MITSURU: Judgement.

> ...You tug at your collar a little.

YUKARI: It could really be anything. Who knows, maybe everything will be back to normal.

> Yukari's tone suggests she doesn't really believe what she's saying.

MITSURU: This is the path we've chosen. There's no going back.

> The words are barely out of her mouth before Mitsuru realizes her mistake.

MITSURU: That's right... I'm sorry, Arisato. You didn't choose this.

YUKARI: I never thought about it that way. Hm... I guess I was too dead-set on the idea we'd be fighting Nyx again.

MITSURU: We still don't know what the current status of Nyx is.

YUKARI: *sigh* This damn labyrinth hasn't given us any hints at what we may find...

MITSURU: ...Maybe there really _is_ no end.

> The realm of possibilities is overwhelming...

> You urge your teammates not to give in to despair.

YUKARI: That's the spirit.

MITSURU: There's no telling what we'll find until we reach the end.

YUKARI: And whatever it is... we'll face it together.

 

[END SCENE]

 

 

 

ACT FIVE

 

> ...Is it over?

...

> As you ascend further, Yukari starts getting excited.

YUKARI: Senpai, this is starting to feel familiar.

MITSURU: Yes... in fact, the exit should be right-

> You reach a door at the end of the corridor, and open it.

> Bright light floods into the dungeon. The view across the threshold is surreal...

YUKARI: It's the Desert of Doors!

MITSURU: That must mean-

> Yukari and Mitsuru lead you to a flight of stairs, ascending from the desert floor to a "window" in the heavens.

> As you climb to the top...

YUKARI: The Dorm!

MITSURU: We're finally home.

> It's the Dorm all right.

> Yukari runs to the front doors and throws them open...

> The cool springtime air floods in as Mitsuru follows Yukari outside.

...

> It doesn't take them long to realize that something is terribly wrong.

YUKARI: Where _is_ everyone?

MITSURU: It's far too quiet for this time of day.

YUKARI: Well I'd say! There's no one around!

> Yukari runs out into the street to get a better look.

> You peer around. The sign-in book is lying open on the counter.

> You look closer. A pen is resting awkwardly on the open page, its tip pointed towards a name.

> ...A name half-written.

...

YUKARI: _Oh my God!_

> You rush outside to where Yukari is. She's pointing up the street, a look of sheer terror on her face.

> A tall black figure is gliding down the street towards you. As it draws even with you, you see its face... its white mask is unmistakable.

> ... _It's Nyx Avatar!_

> Mitsuru draws her Evoker and raises it to her temple. Yukari doesn't move...

> The fiend motions for peace.

NYX AVATAR: There is no need for violence, humans. It will accomplish nothing; the Fall has already happened.

...

> There's a _"click"_ as Mitsuru's Evoker hits the ground. She probably didn't even realize she dropped it.

> Yukari is agape with both hands covering her mouth. She appears to be on the verge of tears.

...

NYX AVATAR: You are the last humans left alive.

...

> Yukari's shock morphs into rage. She reaches for her Evoker-

NYX AVATAR: I do not wish to fight you. I've come to offer you a choice.

YUKARI: _Shut up!_

NYX AVATAR: There is a way for you to prevent another Fall. Humanity has a chance to rise again, and persist.

...

NYX AVATAR: You can seal me away forever. ...But one of you must give your life.

...

> Nyx Avatar nods to you.

NYX AVATAR: You are the Leader; you must choose who will become the Great Seal.

> Yukari looks to you in desperation.

YUKARI: Minato, please... I love you.

MITSURU: Minato-

...!!

> ...You doubt _nostalgia_ is on Mitsuru's mind as she holds her cheek this time.

YUKARI: _Oh sure,_ now _you use his first name!_

MITSURU: _Why are you being so hostile!?_

YUKARI: You know it has to be one of us! That's the only way humanity has a chance!

MITSURU: ... _Do you still not trust me!?_

...

> The girls look ready to murder each other.

> ...The decision is yours.

 

 

 

[YUKARI ENDING ROOT] "Mitsuru will be the Great Seal."

...

> Mitsuru looks at you calmly.

MITSURU: So be it.

> You get the faint impression that this is what she wanted all along...

NYX AVATAR: The decision has been made.

> The fiend embraces Mitsuru, and together they ascend into the heavens.

...

> Yukari collapses to the ground in agony. Mitsuru really was her dearest friend.

...

> You're all she has left...

> You sense that her fate is still in your hands.

 

[YUKARI BAD ENDING] "I thought this is what you wanted."

> Yukari stops crying immediately and leaps to her feet.

YUKARI: _How could you be so cruel!?_

> It's hard to explain what happens next...

> ...But by the end of it, you're the last human being left alive on Earth.

...

> The world is your oyster.

> ...But you don't have enough _Academics_ to make good use of it.

 

[YUKARI GOOD ENDING] "Yukari... I'm sorry."

> Yukari gradually brings herself to her feet. Her eyes are full of tears.

YUKARI: Y'know, after everything we've been through... that's all I really needed to hear.

> And with that, every emotional barrier keeping you and Yukari apart has fallen.

...

...

...

> Some time passes. It's evening.

> You and Yukari are sitting on the front steps of the Dorm, watching the sunset.

YUKARI: ...How the hell are we going to rebuild all of this?

> You agree that the task sounds impossible...

> But you can sense Yukari's resolute determination.

> Maybe one day, humanity will rise again...

 

 

 

[MITSURU ENDING ROOT] "Yukari will be the Great Seal."

...

YUKARI: _What!? No!_

NYX AVATAR: The decision has been made.

YUKARI: _Minato-_

> The fiend embraces Yukari, and together they ascend into the heavens.

...

> You and Mitsuru are alone now. She approaches you calmly.

...

> You're standing face-to-face. Her expression suggests she's trying to gauge your intentions.

 

[MITSURU BAD ENDING] "Let's rebuild humanity."

...

> You don't hear the blade as it's drawn...

> You're unaware of its motion until it makes its cut...

> The pain you feel is like the fire of a thousand suns.

> As you collapse to the ground in agony, Mitsuru offers you some parting words of wisdom.

MITSURU: Shame... you really should've learned something in your time with me.

 

[MITSURU GOOD ENDING] "I want to die."

> Relief seems to spread over Mitsuru's face.

MITSURU: ...I want that as well.

> She pauses briefly as the gravity of the situation sinks in.

MITSURU: But not here.

> Mitsuru takes your hand and leads you away.

...

...

...

> You're standing in the middle of the Moonlight Bridge.

> Together, you and Mitsuru climb the guardrails and peer out over the water.

> There's a gentle breeze as the sunlight glints across the sea below.

MITSURU: This reminds me of that time on the rooftop of Gekkoukan, when I first told you that I liked you.

> It seems like so long ago now...

MITSURU: I abused my authority as Student Council President so we could be alone. ...But there's no one left to judge us now, except ourselves.

> Mitsuru squeezes your hand tightly.

MITSURU: I love you, Minato. And I don't regret the time we spent together... those were the happiest moments of my life.

...

MITSURU: ...Now.

 

 

 

[TRUE ENDING] "I will be the Great Seal."

...

YUKARI: _No!_

MITSURU: A-Are you sure?

> You nod to Mitsuru. This is how it must be...

MITSURU: ...Very well.

> Mitsuru smiles in appreciation.

NYX AVATAR: The decision has been made.

> The fiend swoops in on you, enclosing you in its dark cloak.

> You feel the ground give way beneath your feet.

> Higher and higher you ascend into the heavens...

> Your last thought is that you hope Yukari and Mitsuru will be alright.

...

> Your consciousness slowly tapers away as your world finally fades to black.

...

...

...

> Yukari attacks Mitsuru!

 

[BATTLE]

 

MITSURU: _Yukari, what are you-_

YUKARI: _You did this!_

[BATTLE TURN]

MITSURU: _Yukari, stop-_

YUKARI: _Shut up! He's dead because of you-_

[BATTLE TURN]

MITSURU: _Yukari-_

YUKARI: ...

[BATTLE TURN]

YUKARI: ...

MITSURU: ...

YUKARI: ... _I can't do this anymore-_

 

[BATTLE END]

 

> Yukari drops her Evoker and falls to the ground. Mitsuru rushes to embrace her.

MITSURU: _Yukari-_

> Yukari screams in agony.

YUKARI: _Why did he do that!? Why would he leave me-_

MITSURU: _I-I don't know..._

YUKARI: _I thought he loved me-_

> Yukari sobs loudly.

MITSURU: _Y-Yukari, we need to hold together... w-we're all that's left now-_

> Yukari looks to Mitsuru pleadingly.

YUKARI: _...Kill me._

MITSURU: _Y-Yukari, you need to calm down. You're not thinking straight-_

YUKARI: _I wanna die-_

MITSURU: _Yukari... I'm here for you._

> Yukari sobs through most of the day. By the evening, she has regained her composure...

...

...

...

> Yukari and Mitsuru are sitting on the steps in front of the Dorm. The sun is low in the sky.

YUKARI: You know what this reminds me of?

MITSURU: ...That moment on the river bank of the Kamogawa?

YUKARI: Yeah... I’m sorry about that, by the way.

MITSURU: *chuckles* Don’t worry about it.

YUKARI: You said something strange to me then, that we had no reason to be friends. Do you still feel that way?

MITSURU: No.

YUKARI: That’s good...

> Yukari suddenly embraces Mitsuru.

YUKARI: I love you, Mitsuru.

MITSURU: *gasp*

YUKARI: You were there for me when no one else was, even though you didn’t agree with me.

MITSURU: ...I thought someone should be.

YUKARI: Do you love me?

MITSURU: ...U-Um...

YUKARI: ...?

MITSURU: ...

YUKARI: ...Dammit senpai, just tell me-

MITSURU: I don’t think I’ve loved anyone in my entire life.

> Yukari stands up.

YUKARI: What? How is that possible?

MITSURU: I-I don’t know...

YUKARI: But what about Minato? What about _your father?_

MITSURU: I don’t think I actually loved my father...

YUKARI: But if you didn’t love him then why am I standing here? What was the point in all of this?

MITSURU: I think... I didn’t love _him_ , but the _idea_ of him... or rather, what he represented-

> Mitsuru stands up.

MITSURU: He gave my life purpose... he was something I could focus my mind on... *sigh* To keep me from falling into despair...

> The sun has nearly set.

YUKARI: *chuckles* That’s kind of a tall order now, isn’t it?

MITSURU: Hm?

YUKARI: Even if we find a way to stay alive, we’re just gonna grow old and die, and then there will be nothing left. It’s like... what’s the point?

MITSURU: ...Yukari, do you want to die?

YUKARI: No senpai, I want to live... _with you_.

> They embrace as the sun finally sets...

...

...

...

AIGIS: Sister!

METIS: What’s wrong?

AIGIS: I have had... a premonition!

METIS: Of what? What did you see?

AIGIS: ...No, it was too terrible to describe. But I know what I must do now.

METIS: What’s that?

AIGIS: I must fuse a Raphael with Null Charm.

...

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

>  _AUTHOR'S NOTE 4/19/2019:_ I am so very sorry. Part of me wants to delete this fic altogether, and I would if not for 1) I still feel the ideas presented here have some merit, and 2) now that it's published I feel it no longer belongs to me. The very first thing I did when I came to AO3 was upload this fic, before I really understood the ratings system or what passes for acceptable behaviour. I gave the preface a cheerier tone than the work itself in an attempt to make it more marketable, but now it seems this had the unintended effect of drawing in readers who were unprepared for how dark and miserable this story really is.


End file.
